


Four Times There Was A Unicorn in the Break Room, and the One Time There Wasn’t.

by merlins_sister



Category: Castle
Genre: Castle/Franklin and Bash Crossover, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Romance, Unicorn!fic, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlins_sister/pseuds/merlins_sister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a unicorn in the break room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr Sparkles

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes 1: Once upon a time in another fandom there were many unicorns that made their way into fanon. One of them escaped and made it into my fandoms.  
> Author notes 2: Thanks to vic_amy_z for the beta and for introducing me to the fandom of Franklin and Bash. For such a straightforward show I love the places you guys have taken it!

There were times when Kate Beckett truly thought she might be losing it. Admittedly most of them seemed to involve Castle in some way, but all explicable as a result. At no point within her contemplations on her mental capacity did she ever consider she might start to see unicorns. This may explain her reaction to opening the break room door and finding a pink, sparkly unicorn the size of a small pony looking back at her. If this wasn’t enough to test the waters for a mental capacity hearing she also found Ryan in the room seemingly oblivious to said unicorn, busy making coffee.

“Hey, Beckett,” he said with undue nonchalance. “Want a coffee?”

Kate shifted, unable to reply, or let go of the door handle it seemed. She knew she should say something, but none of the options that went through her head seemed right. Fortunately Ryan helped her out.

“Yes, it’s a unicorn,” he said calmly. “No, you’re not seeing things. Yes, it is real, and no, it’s not staying long.”

Kate turned her stunned gaze on Ryan.

“I’ve only been in court for two days,” she managed. “How did you get a unicorn?” She looked around herself. “In the break room.” She paused. “Don’t tell me Castle is back already.”

Ryan smiled. “No, he is, as far as I know, still busy in L.A. with the film negotiations. The unicorn came courtesy of a couple of lawyers who popped in. Something to do with the Manning case, brought in by their firm from L.A.”

“And they produced a unicorn how?” Kate asked.

“One of them smiled.”

Kate turned her attention back to Ryan.

“Smiled?”

“Apparently it’s something he does. When he’s happy and smiles a unicorn appears.”

Kate felt herself blink. Ryan carried on.

“They have quite a few unicorns back at home so they left one here as a present to us in New York.”

“They left us a unicorn?”

“Well, he could hardly fly coach,” Ryan replied, leaning forward to scratch the unicorn behind the ear. “Could you, Mr Sparkles?”

Kate snorted slightly. “Mr Sparkles?”

Ryan blushed slightly. “Well, it just kinda stuck. He seems to like it though.”

“He?” Kate asked, looking the creature up and down. “But it’s pink.”

Ryan turned his gaze on her. “Seriously, Beckett, I didn’t take you for someone who would be so gender stereotypical. He may be pink, but he is definitely a ‘he’.” He paused. “We checked.”

Kate made a grab for understanding and sense again. “So, we have a male, pink, sparkly unicorn in our break room as a gift from some lawyers?”

“That about sums it up.”

Kate mentally fought the idea, but then gave in, and leant forward to scratch the unicorn’s ear and was rewarded with a slight whinny.

“Awww.”

The comment was out her mouth before she had a chance to censor the reaction. She glanced in slight embarrassment at Ryan who just smiled back. “It’s okay,” he said. “He seems to have that affect on most people.” His gaze moved to just behind her. “There are notable exceptions though.”

“Not you too, Beckett!”

Kate turned around to face an unimpressed Esposito. “But he’s cute,” Kate said simply, moving to pat the unicorn on the neck.

“It’s a pink, sparkly unicorn!” Esposito exclaimed. “It’s not cute, it’s not normal, and it shouldn’t be here!”

Kate considered the last comment. “I suppose the break room isn’t the best place for an animal. What about his droppings?” she asked looking around and trying to resist the temptation to lift her boots up to check.

“Doesn’t have them,” Ryan replied with a grin. “Normal food goes in, fairy dust comes out.”

Kate felt slightly drunk again. “Fairy dust?”

“Well, glittery stuff anyway,” Ryan said. “One whizz around with the vacuum and you’re done.”

“Still, it isn’t right to have it in the break room,” Esposito insisted.

“Well, at least it’s better than lock up,” Ryan replied.

Kate turned to Esposito. “You were going to put him in lock up?” she asked, strangely outraged.

“They’re like zoo cages, what’s the difference?”

“Oh I don’t know; the thugs and criminals that would have been next door?” argued Ryan.

“Oh please, most of the guys down there see fairies and unicorns all the time. What would have one more been?” Esposito snapped back. He narrowed his eyes at Beckett. “The Captain said before going on vacation that the people looking for a home for it had to liaise with you. That means it has to go, so no indulging him.” He ended his comment with a sharp indication of a finger towards his partner.

“I do not indulge Ryan,” Kate replied with an attempt at indignation.

“Please, he’s the kid brother you never had,” Esposito snorted. “You let him get away with murder.”

Kate leant closer to Ryan. “Perhaps I let him get away with things because I see him as a lover.”

“Seriously, do not try and freak me out more than I already am. You and Ryan... only in some bizarre alternative universe...”

“Hey!” protested Ryan.

“Yeah, hey!” Kate replied with full indignation on Ryan’s behalf. “Ryan is a good catch, as Jenny can testify.”

“Thank you.”

Kate smiled back. “You’re welcome.”

Esposito looked like he was ready to explode. “Seriously, you think playing with my head right now...you think that’s a good idea?” He glanced at the unicorn again. “Just get it out of here,” he finished before stalking out of the break room.

Kate and Ryan leant against the bench, coffees in hand and gazed at the cause of Esposito’s stress.

“Don’t know why he’s got so worked up about it,” Ryan commented, sipping on his drink. “It’s just a pink, sparkly unicorn.”

“Well, it’s Esposito.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Kate sighed slightly. “I suppose I ought to chase up the new home for him.”

“We thought about a zoo,” Ryan explained. “But the uproar...”

“Yeah,” agreed Kate thoughtfully.

Ryan nudged her with his shoulder. “It would be nice to keep him for a little while longer though, Beckett.”

She turned to look into big, soulful blue eyes. “Oh yes?” she asked, not able to hide a smile.

“Just a few days,” Ryan continued, keeping her gaze. “Y'know, just until Castle gets back...”

He left the thought hanging in the air, Kate’s grin matching his at the thought of Castle’s reaction.

“Well, we don’t want to rush their decision,” Kate said slowly. “It's an important choice, a home for a unicorn.”

“Absolutely.”

She lifted her drink up and started to make to leave. “And fairy dust, you promise me?”

“Scout's honour.”

“Well, I don’t see why we can’t leave him here a bit longer then.”

“Thought you might see it that way.”

“Esposito will say I'm indulging you,” Kate said with another grin.

“Yeah, but we’ll know the real reason,” Ryan grinned back.

“That we will,” Kate replied, a sudden need to see Castle return soon burning inside of her.


	2. 2.	The Golden Goose... or should that be the Golden Unicorn?

Castle never thought the day would come when a musty, old police building would be more welcome than a sunny balcony in L.A.. But after a week of dealing with film executives, the sight of the old faded walls of the 12th precinct made him walk more briskly. Indeed you could say there was a definite spring to his step.

Nodding hellos to different officers he positively zinged into the homicide department. Finding his favourite detectives already busy at their desks he called out, “Good morning all!”

Heads were raised with smiles of acknowledgement, before they returned to their work. It wasn’t quite the reaction he had hoped for but he knew his present would put a bigger smile on their faces. Or at least get a response.

“I have returned from L.A., and yes the negotiations went well, thank you for asking. But never fear, I did not forget you. Brought you back a special gift. What every police officer needs to get him or her through the day.” He raised the bag in his hand. “Coffee! Or more specifically Kopi Luwak coffee!” He paused to allow for reaction. When none was forthcoming he continued, “You know, the most expensive coffee...” He tailed off at their looks of incomprehension. “Really good coffee,” he tried again.

Esposito paused in returning from the filing cabinet. “Wait a minute... I’ve heard of Kopi Luwak coffee. Isn’t that the coffee...” Esposito trailed off, his eyes widening.

“That is semi-digested?” Castle finished for him. “Yes, that’s the one.”

“You bought us weasel coffee?!” Esposito exclaimed. He slammed the file in his hand onto Ryan’s desk before growling, “As if my week couldn't get any worse.” Castle watched him stalk off to holding before glancing questioningly at Ryan.

The younger detective smiled apologetically before explaining, “He’s having a bad week.”

When it became clear that no more explanation was coming, Castle returned to explaining the glories of his present.

“Now I know it sounds a bit strange, nay disgusting, having coffee that has already passed through an animal’s digestion. But I am telling you, there is nothing like it.”

At Beckett and Ryan’s disbelieving looks and, to be frank, disappointing lack of reaction, he continued, “Look, just let me make you a brew of this stuff. You will not believe the difference.”

He headed for the break room continuing his commentary. “Of course it’s ideal to drink this black with just a dash of cream, but I’ll do your favourite cappuccinos just to get you going.” He grabbed the handle of the break room door and turned it with a flourish. Flinging it open he was all set to head towards the coffee machine. Only there was a pink, sparkly unicorn in the room.

Castle closed the door and considered his trip to the West Coast. He didn’t think he had taken anything illegal whilst he was there. And surely if he had, it would have had the decency to have had an effect earlier, and enlivened the negotiations. He glanced at the bag in his hand, wondering if there were some possible side effects from drinking said coffee, but he didn’t recall seeing unicorns as a symptom of too much caffeine.

He tried the door again.

The unicorn was still there.

He turned around, his hands wordlessly articulating his confusion.

“You okay there, Castle?” Ryan asked, looking up from checking a file with Beckett.

Castle pointed to the break room, unable to find the words, which for a writer was just wrong.

Then he caught their exchanged glance and knew something was up. Suddenly words were found.

“Oh, that’s good! Really good! You had me going for a moment,” he over enunciated in a way that should tell them they were so getting it in the near future. “I mean, I will give you your dues, it looks real.”

“That’s because it is real,” Beckett replied, still focussed on the file in front of her.

Castle glanced back at the creature, which turned its head and looked at him from one side.

Castle crept forward slightly. “Wow. It is real.” He glanced back at the duo at the desk. “How did you manage to get it so pink... and so sparkly?”

“That’s how it came, Castle,” Beckett replied, still not looking at him.

Castle looked back at the creature who was still steadily regarding him out of one eye.

“But it has a horn and everything,” Castle said, leaning forward to tug on said horn.

The unicorn whinnied and pulled away, Beckett and Ryan’s voices joined in a “Hey!” at the sound of the animal’s distress.

“Leave him alone, Castle!” Beckett said, rushing in to the break room, quickly followed by Ryan.

“No tugging on the horn!” she instructed firmly, pulling the unicorn close to her, stroking its neck soothingly. Castle didn’t know whether to make a comment on her instruction or to stand there open mouthed.

He went for the open mouthed option until his brain caught up with the sight in front of him.

“You have a unicorn,” he said slowly.

“Yes,” replied Beckett.

“A pink, sparkly unicorn,” Castle tried again.

“Yes,” said Ryan.

He paused for a moment’s further processing.

“That’s so cool!” he finally exploded. He turned excitedly to the detectives. “How? When?”

“About a week ago, something to do with a lawyer smiling,” Beckett explained.

“What?”

Beckett waived further explanation away. “Don’t ask. Just accept that for the foreseeable future, there will be a unicorn in the break room.”

Castle edged forward again, putting his hand out tentatively to stroke the unicorn on the nose. This time the whinny was in appreciation.

“She’s adorable.”

“’He’,” corrected Ryan.

“Mr Sparkles,” added Beckett.

“Mr Sparkles?” Castle snorted.

“Look, it was meant as a joke,” Ryan said indignantly. “I can’t help it if it stuck.”

Castle considered the unicorn, which had taken to nuzzling against Beckett.

“It’s amazing,” he managed. “I’ve got to tell Alexis!”

“Sorry, Castle, this is one for the confidentiality clause,” Beckett replied firmly. “We can’t have everyone knowing there is a unicorn here.”

“But it’s only Alexis,” Castle said. “And she won’t tell anyone.”

Beckett shifted. “Sorry, just no. Besides, he should be moving to a new home soon, so we don’t want anyone else getting attached to him.”

Castle sighed slightly before admitting, “I suppose I can see your point.”

He leant forward and stroked the creature’s muzzle, pausing only as a very inspired idea flashed through his head.

“Oh, I’m good,” he declared to no-one in particular.

Obviously sensing something in his tone Beckett quickly interjected, “No, Castle, you can’t take him home.”

Castle nodded his understanding of the obvious, but explained, “But I can immortalise him... think of the stories.”

“Nikki Heat and the Unicorn?” Ryan asked. “Even I don’t think you could get away with that.”

Castle rolled his eyes at him.

“No, not a Nikki Heat novel,” he said before pausing for a moment, his mind working. “No, not a Nikki Heat book,” he decided. “But a kid’s book...”

He turned back to the unicorn who was possibly giving him the same look as Beckett had at the start of their working relationship.

“Think about it,” he continued excitedly. “Children’s books are what... 500 words each? Think how many I could get out. Oh, and I know a great illustrator... it’s perfect!”

He turned back to the detectives who were giving him their own version of the unimpressed look.

“What?” he asked, bewildered by their reaction. “This is so cool! Mr Sparkles will be immortalised for everyone.”

The last phrase had obviously hit a point but Beckett still protested, “You can’t use him as a... golden unicorn laying the golden hit book.”

“It wouldn’t be using him, it would be an homage if you like,” Castle replied quickly. “And you don’t mind it.” He paused at the look he received. “Well, not now.”

“Hey, that would mean Mr Sparkles is the new you, Beckett,” Ryan grinned before sobering as the glare was turned on him.

“Look just think about it,” Castle said. “I could even get some mock ups done.” At the look of alarm from Beckett he added, “I won’t tell anyone where the inspiration came from. Only we will know the truth, won’t we Mr Sparkles?”

He turned to pat the unicorn again whose whinny he just knew was in agreement.


	3. 3.	An Apple a Day... tells the good Doctor that she was right all along.

Esposito opened the door to the break room, stepping in slowly. Its current occupant turned to look at him, a slight shake of the mane and a snuffle being its response to this early morning disturbance.

He stepped forward and considered Mr Sparkles. Mr Sparkles, for his part, seemed more interested in the plastic bag in his hand. A slight whinny and a nudge indicated to Esposito exactly what was required. He sighed before patting the unicorn on the neck, reaching in to pull out the required apple. Mr Sparkles snaffled it quickly from his hand, munching enthusiastically.

And, despite all efforts across the previous week to not fall for the creature, Esposito smiled.

The unicorn nudged the bag again and Esposito obliged by pulling out another apple which was grabbed with the same enthusiasm as the first. He leant forward and ruffled Mr Sparkles’ mane.

“You are going to have to be more subtle,” Esposito informed the unicorn. “Coming up to me and whinnying when the others are here goes against our agreement.” He smiled as the creature nudged against him in response. “I have a rep to maintain,” he informed him as firmly as he could while having a pink, sparkly unicorn turning googly eyes on him in the pursuit of apples.

“Uh, uh,” came a voice behind him. “A rep of hard on the outside and soft as marshmallow on the inside.”

Esposito spun around to find Lanie leaning against the door jamb watching the scene with amusement.

“Gees, Doc,” he managed. “Way to go sneaking up on me.”

“I did not sneak,” Lanie replied obviously still amused. “You were distracted.”

She walked up to the unicorn and patted him firmly on the neck. “Hey there, Mr Sparkles. Is the nice detective managing to show his true colours finally?” She seemed to direct the comment to the unicorn, but her eyes were definitely on Esposito.

He shifted uncomfortably, trying to find the right response.

“This isn’t what it seems,” he replied, shifting position again to try and find a comfortable pose.

“Really?” she challenged, an eyebrow going up. “Then what is it?”

Esposito opened his mouth to come out with the really cutting reply he knew was somewhere near the tip of his tongue. But merely managed, “Just helping out.”

“Uh, huh.” Her eyebrow hadn’t returned to normal which Esposito knew was a bad sign.

“It really isn’t what it looks like,” he tried again.

“Unfortunately for you, Detective, I’m an expert at reading between the lines, seeing what people won’t say...” Her voice trailed off as her eyes moved to his left hand, which he found, much to his surprise, was resting on Mr Sparkles’ horn. He snatched his hand away, Lanie having the decency to smother her laugh. As if being caught staring at her across dead bodies wasn’t bad enough.

Fortunately, as was common at the crime scenes, before he could embarrass himself further Ryan arrived.

“Morning!” the other detective called out cheerfully as he wandered into the break room. It provoked an immediate response from Mr Sparkles who whinnied loudly and clattered up to him.

“Good morning, boy,” Ryan grinned, ruffling the unicorn’s mane, before reaching into his pocket for a carrot which provoked only a sniff.

“What, no carrot?” he asked in apparent surprise. “Don’t tell me he’s filled you up on apples already.”

This time Lanie laughed out loud at the look on Esposito’s face but she obviously decided to take pity on him instead turning to Ryan. “Morning, gorgeous,” she said playfully. “One report for you. Tell Beckett to pay particular attention to the information on page 2.”

“Will do,” Ryan replied, taking the report from her and moving quickly to get it out of Mr Sparkles’ reach.

Turning back to Esposito she said “I’ll see you later, apple-feeder.” She grinned, exiting the break room to leave Esposito to ponder exactly when people had learned to read him so well. And what on earth he was going to do about it.


	4. Like father, like daughter

Castle knew the sensation of panic. It usually started in his midriff and spread up his body until it made it to his mouth. Then his mouth did one of two things – went completely silent on him, or went into hyperactive mode. At the sight of Alexis walking out of the elevator into homicide, it was clear that the current level of panic meant that his mouth didn’t know which way to go.

Beckett was going to kill him.

He rushed over to his daughter, a smile fixed firmly in place. “Alexis! What are you doing here?”

Alexis returned her own version of the fixed smile. “Thought I would just pop in and say hello on the way home.”

“That’s very kind of you, but you didn’t have to,” Castle replied, trying to turn Alexis back to the elevator.

“Not a problem,” she replied dodging around him and continuing on her true mission. “And besides I thought I could catch up with a few people...” Her voice trailed off as she indicated the break room with her head.

Castle moved quickly and stepped in front of her.

“Sweetheart, you really can’t go in there,” he tried.

Alexis lowered her voice and replied. “But I can’t not see Mr Sparkles.”

“But I promised Beckett...”

Alexis looked at him. “Why? I won’t say anything.”

“I know that, and she knows that. But she’s been a bit funny about who gets to know about him.” He paused. “I wasn’t supposed to tell you.”

“Oh.”

Castle sighed at the look on his daughter’s face, the same look she had when he’d had to tell her she couldn’t go on book camp one year; disappointed yet determined.

He knew there was a reason to panic.

Before he could formulate further arguments or plans for getting his daughter out of the building his demise was cemented by the arrival of Ryan.

“Hey, Alexis,” he said with a smile as he edged passed them.

“Hi, Detective Ryan!” Alexis replied with her best smile. “How are you?”

Ryan turned back to reply, obviously not taking in Castle’s beseeching look. “I’m good thanks. You?”

“Good. Just came in to see Dad and...” She trailed off and gave him the knowing look.

Ryan glanced at Castle, a very expressive glance that said a great deal. Something along the lines of ‘You told her? Are you insane?’

Castle shrugged his own communication. ‘I couldn’t help it.’

“Dad says he really likes you,” Alexis said, launching into full persuasive mode. “Perhaps you could introduce me to him?”

For a moment Castle felt sorry for the younger man as Alexis eyes widened into her own version of the coy innocent look.

Ryan looked to Castle for support. “Umm... this isn’t really my call. Your Dad...”

“Shouldn’t have told me, he’s just said.”

“Yeah, ‘cause Detective Beckett gave instructions...”

“But she isn’t here at the moment, is she?” Alexis flashed a smile again forcing Ryan to back away, beckoning Castle with him.

Castle sighed, knowing the way this conversation was going to go.

“Beckett is going to kill both of us if she finds out Alexis saw Mr Sparkles,” Ryan whispered.

“I know.”

“You can leave the building. I have to work with her.”

“I know,” Castle replied again. “I’m sorry.”

“She’s going to be back soon.”

“So shouldn’t I go straight in then?”

The two men started at the sound of Alexis’ voice, turning to find her standing right behind them, a hopeful smile still in place.

It was Ryan’s turn to sigh, sensing his own defeat.

“You must promise me that unlike your Dad you can keep this a secret,” he finally conceded.

She positively bounced. “Of course!”

“Okay, come on then,” the detective said, moving to the break room door. The group paused as Ryan stuck his head around the door to see where the unicorn was. Alexis positively buzzed excitement, and Castle, despite the prospect of a tetchy Beckett, smiled. It would never go away, the joy from seeing his daughter like this.

A loud whinny and excited clatter of hooves told them all that Mr Sparkles was awake and excited to see his favourite human. As he went into the break room Ryan gestured for Alexis to follow him.

“Alexis, meet Mr Sparkles,” Ryan said with a smile. “Mr Sparkles, Alexis.”

Castle watched as Alexis, almost open-mouthed, walked up to the unicorn who snuffled her hand, and then made an external inspection of her bag, obviously in hope of apples.

“He is amazing,” she managed, patting his neck firmly before reaching into her bag and producing the desired apple. As Mr Sparkles chomped down on the gift she walked around him almost as if still disbelieving the sight before reaching forward and wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I don’t suppose we can take him home?” she asked.

“Beckett has already nixed that idea,” Castle replied. “And he probably needs outside places... and stuff.”

“I suppose so,” Alexis replied sadly. “He’s just so amazing. Who would have thought such a thing could really exist?”

“Yeah, who would have thought it,” came Beckett’s voice from the door.

The whole group jumped at the sound.

Alexis was quick off the mark.

“Please don’t be angry with them,” she said, the words tumbling from her mouth. “Yes, Dad shouldn’t have told me, but I didn’t realise and turned up here and Detective Ryan was just being nice...”

As she ran out of steam Ryan interjected, “She asked really nicely.”

Beckett looked around the group, her eyebrow dangerously high.

“It’s okay, Alexis,” she eventually replied. “I’m sure I can trust you to not tell anyone.” She glanced pointedly at Castle. “So don’t take it personally. I just didn’t want anyone else to get attached to him.”

Alexis glanced between the slightly shuffling men and the older woman. “Can I come and see him again?” she asked, sensing that it might be time to leave, but not wanting to let her chance go.

“We’ll see,” Beckett replied. “But for the time being I need to have a word with these gentlemen.”

“Okay,” she replied before heading towards the door. Glancing her apologies back at the men, she left the break room.

Castle considered what he should do next. Seeing that Beckett had turned her attention to Ryan he wondered if he could run fast enough to get out of the building before Beckett noticed. Before deciding that was cowardly and not worthy of him. Besides Beckett could catch him in her sleep.

“I left instructions,” she stated, the accusation implicit in her tone.

Ryan shifted under her gaze. “I know, but she was here, she knew...” He trailed off. “She did ask really nicely.”

Beckett rolled her eyes at the junior detective before responding, “I hope you have daughters.”

She stepped to one side and Ryan, keen to escape before frustration turned into actual punishment, quickly left the room.

Castle tried to not take a step back as Beckett swung her gaze onto him.

“Hi,” he said weakly.

“Which part of ‘keep this confidential’ did you not understand, Castle?” Beckett asked, arms crossed, looking, it had to be said, slightly more than tetchy.

“Umm...”

Beckett started to pace in front of him. “It was a simple request,” she started. “I am trying to protect a not quite mythical creature, and I do not need more people knowing than necessary.” She spun to face him. “I thought you understood that.”

“I do...” Castle protested but Beckett had started pacing again.

“And I know this is Alexis so I know, unlike you, that she will not say anything, but do you know the risk you took, the danger you could have put him in if she wasn’t so trustworthy?”

“I wouldn’t have told her if I didn’t think she couldn’t keep it a secret,” Castle responded. “And you should have seen how excited she was.”

“You put Mr Sparkles at risk!”

Castle backed slightly from the vehemence in her outburst, stunned at the reaction and uncertain what to say until he saw Beckett respond to the nuzzling of the unicorn. Softening his tone he said, “I really would never put him at risk, you know that.” When Beckett didn’t respond he risked, “You’re really going to miss him, aren’t you?”

Beckett didn’t look up at him, a slightly embarrassed shake of the head accompanying her reply, “Stupid, huh?” There was a slight pause before she continued, “It’s been nice, you know. Having him here. Something good, and loving in this place.”

“Well, as long as you have apples,” Castle gently joked. When there was no response he continued, “I’m sure the others feel the same, Ryan especially. Maybe even Esposito.”

A slight snort of laughter left her at the thought of Esposito admitting he missed the unicorn before she turned to Castle with widened eyes.

“You won’t tell anyone, will you?” she asked.

“About missing Mr Sparkles?”

She suddenly stalked towards him. “Because I will kill you if you do.”

Castle raised his hands in surrender. “Not a soul! I promise.” When he was met with an eyebrow he continued, “A true promise. I wouldn’t embarrass you like that. Not that I think anyone would think any less of you if you did admit it.”

Beckett shrugged her shoulders slightly but didn’t say anything else, Castle forcing down an instinct to give her hug; even he knew when to not push it.

“Come on,” she said turning away, “Work to do.”

“Oooh,” Castle replied, willingly following her need to change the subject. “Had he done what I said he’d done?”

Beckett replied with a grin encouraging Castle to quickly follow her, but not before both partners gave Mr Sparkles a quick pat, taking some of the pleasure from that moment back out into the messy, dark world they kept trying to mend.


	5. It’s real quiet in here

Kate tried to ignore the pang that hit her stomach as she entered the break room. Mr Sparkles had been sent off to his new home a few days ago so her logic told her that she shouldn’t still feel this way. Sadly though it seemed logic was not helping her.

Nor Ryan she surmised at the sight of him on the couch, feet up on the table in front of him, his gaze mid distance. At the sound of her getting a cup for her coffee he came out of his reverie and turned to acknowledge her.

“Hey,” Kate said as she got her coffee ready to go, any more words seeming intrusive.

“Hey,” Ryan replied before returning to consider the ceiling.

The silence was companionable though, broken only by the hiss and whirr of the coffee machine. Task completed, Kate took her coffee and was going to head back to her desk before deciding a proper break could be in order. Sitting next to Ryan on the couch, she swung her legs up to mirror his on the table, joining him in considering the ceiling.

“Have you ever noticed how quiet this room is?” Ryan asked after a few moments. “I mean, I’ve slept in here before so it must be okay for sound proofing, but I’ve never noticed exactly how quiet it is.”

Kate considered his comment. There was a very obvious reason why this room was now so quiet; a pink, sparkly presence that was absent.

“Not really,” she replied eventually, not wanting to be too obvious. “I suppose you block out a lot of the noises you don’t want to hear.”

“Yeah, s’pose so.”

Kate glanced at her companion before risking, “They emailed me today, Mr Sparkles’ new carers. Said he was doing well.”

“Well, Boston’s nice this time of year,” Ryan replied carefully, shifting slightly as he did so.

Kate mentally rolled her eyes at the situation. If there were ever two people who could say they were missing the unicorn, it should be the two of them, to each other.

“Wonder if he’s eaten them out of apples yet?” pondered Ryan, a slight smile.

“If he has I’m sure Esposito will send them a care package,” Kate grinned, Ryan slightly snorting his coffee in response.

“Poor guy,” Ryan offered. “I don’t know what’s got him more confused... missing a pink, sparkly unicorn or trying to work out whether to ask the Doc out.” He turned slightly towards Kate. “Don’t suppose you’d help him out by getting Lanie to make the first move?”

Kate shook her head. “Sorry, he’s going to have to sort this one out for himself. She is quite determined to make him work for it.”

“Ah well, I suppose it will do him good,” Ryan replied, settling back into the couch.

Silence fell over them again until Ryan said quietly, “It was nice having him here.”

He didn’t need to explain further.

“Yeah, I know,” Kate replied softly. Taking a breath to brace herself she said, “I miss him too.”

She waited for a response but none came apart from maybe a slight move from Ryan to close the distance between them. She smiled at the subtle attempt to comfort her, only just managing to resist the temptation to lean her head on his shoulder.

Returning to their silence Kate was jolted out of the peace by the sound of Ryan’s phone ringing.

“Hey, babe!”

Kate smiled at the happiness in Ryan’s voice at hearing Jenny’s voice.

“Should be home in about an hour... course I can stop off... cupcakes? Sure, what flavour?”

Kate’s smile spread at the discussion and the lack of self consciousness in the way Ryan chatted away to Jenny. He was such a sweet man; there were moments that she wondered how that gentleness survived the job, never mind the teasing from his partner and other cops.

As he finished up the call Kate was overtaken by an impulse. Leaning in close she gently placed a kiss on his cheek.

He looked at her in surprise. “What’s that for?”

Kate shrugged her shoulders. “For being you.” She paused for a moment before saying, “Don’t let this job change you.”

He considered her, his eyes serious. “I’ll do my best.”

“Good, because it’s nice to have someone good and loving around here.” At the words echoing her words to Castle about Mr Sparkles she smiled to herself.

“What?”

Smiling still she replied, “However, that may mean as a result that you will become the new Mr Sparkles for me.”

Ryan snorted a laugh. “Oh yes?”

“I told Castle that I would miss the unicorn because it had been nice to have something good and loving in this place,” she explained. “I’d forgotten about you.”

“So, I’m the unicorn of the team?” Ryan commented. “Not sure how I feel about that.”

“Oh, it’s a compliment,” Kate reassured him. She got up to take her coffee back to her desk. “Just don’t let Castle pat you too often.”

“I’m more worried about Esposito force feeding me apples,” Ryan replied with a grin, getting up to follow her. “Though for you...” He trailed off, his silence calling Kate back to him.

“If you ever need...”

He trailed off again obviously trying to find the right words for what he wanted to say. Instead he reached out and took her hand, Kate surprising herself with a sharp intake of breath.

“If you need me, I’m here,” he finally said.

“Thank you,” Kate smiled back. “That means...” She trailed off, she too unable to find the words to say exactly what she wanted to say.

“You’re welcome,” Ryan replied simply.

The two friends and colleagues started back out to the office.

“Though, Beckett,” Ryan said as they exited the break room. “I draw the line at dressing pink and sparkly.”

“Oh now, you are just tempting me,” Kate grinned.

Ryan turned and grinned at her, “Getting Castle to dress pink and sparkly though... that I would be happy to help with.”

Kate’s grin spread, strangely thankful for the arrival of a pink, sparkly unicorn in their lives when it had left such good ideas behind.


End file.
